


无处不在

by Penguin4HH



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 单性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin4HH/pseuds/Penguin4HH
Summary: 校园AU李赫宰x李东顺
Kudos: 7





	无处不在

01

李东顺用手背猛地擦掉眼角的泪，接过护士递来的缴费单。

“小姑娘，这个星期里…最好把费用交上。”护士看着她那张布满泪痕的脸，有些于心不忍：“我们也很想救你爸爸，但这是医院的规定，我们也没有办法。” 

李东顺点头，和对方道了谢后，脚步沉重地走出了医院。 

她的父亲还在ICU里躺着，突如其来的车祸让这对父女花光了所有的积蓄。父亲的病危、亲戚的白眼、医院的催促，让李东顺几个月没有睡过一次好觉。

她自嘲，老天并没打算看在她还是个高中女生的份上，就饶过她的生活。

02

“东顺，你还好吧？”女孩两个多月的告假让班主任朴正洙心里担忧，他趁李东顺回学校收拾东西把人叫到了办公室。 

“老师知道了你爸爸的事。东顺，如果有什么困难的话，一定要告诉老师，老师会尽可能的多帮你。” 

朴正洙温柔的语调和关切的神情让东顺鼻子发酸，但她明白善良的朴老师收入也不多，与其把困境说出来让他干着急，还不如靠自己想别的办法。 

“谢谢你，朴老师，但是真的不用了。不能来上课很不好意思，让老师担心了。” 

朴正洙还想说点什么，但看着李东顺倔强的神情欲言又止。 

“那老师，没什么事我就先走了。老师再见，真的很谢谢你。” 

说罢她转身离开，推开办公室门时差点和一个男生撞上，她认出那是李赫宰，此时对方正抱着一堆作业本有些不自然地和她对视。李东顺没有心思和他僵持，扔下了句“不好意思”就提着书包匆匆离开。

她没有注意到的是，她转身后，李赫宰站在原地打量了她的背影很久，才轻咳了几声走进办公室。

03

夜晚，兼职结束的李东顺拖着疲惫的身躯走到家楼下，被一个插着兜站在路灯下的人给叫住。

“哎，李东顺。” 

李东顺白了他一眼，从包里翻找钥匙准备开门。

“哎，李东顺！怎么不理我？”

“你别缠着我行不行。我现在很累。”她气急地转过身，杏眼瞪着那个晃着长腿一下一下踢着花坛的男生。

“你白天跟朴老师说的话，我都听见了。”李赫宰看着对方半天又补上一句：“我不是故意偷听的啊，就是正好走到门口了。” 

“无所谓。你赶紧走就行。”她刚想推门进屋，被追上来的李赫宰攥住了手腕。“你干嘛啊？” 

李赫宰没敢使劲用力，他怕把这个小祖宗弄疼了她会更烦自己。

“你现在缺钱是不是，叔叔在医院要花不少钱吧？”

“跟你有什么关系？”

“喂，不就是当时亲了你一口吗，你至于记恨到现在吗？”

高一的时候李赫宰在宿舍喝多了被曺圭贤他们起哄，让他是男人就去亲学校里最好看的女的，李赫宰被酒精刺激得神志不清，听曺圭贤说“最好看的女的”，眼前立马浮现起了文科班李东顺的脸，于是他大白天地跑到人家班门口，当着全班同学的面把人强吻了。

李东顺被吓了一跳，两三秒后一巴掌招呼上了李赫宰的脸。这件事当时被三个年级的学生沸沸扬扬地传了很久，害她很长时间没法安心上课。 

清醒之后的李赫宰不停地给人道歉，从高一道到高三，从“我喝多了对不起”道到“我那时还小不懂事对不起”，可小脾气倔得很的李东顺一直没给过他什么好脸色。

她听他又提起那件事，立马瞪起大眼睛，要去掐他的腰。 

“咱们先放下往日恩怨好好地谈一谈好不好？”李赫宰没办法，只能把两只手都给握住，“现在都高三了，你知不知道你两个多月不来上学意味着什么？我知道你现在很难，所以我想帮你。你就看在咱俩两年多的交情上，别生我气了行不行。” 

来之前李赫宰已经把解决的办法都想好了，他脸上显现出少有的严肃的表情：“我先借给你钱，让你爸住院，你八十岁之前能还给我就行，就答应我一个条件，回学校上课，落下的我找人给你补。”

“好不好，东顺？” 

李赫宰慢慢地把人的手握紧，低着头和她对视。就被温柔地看了这么一眼，李东顺就再也忍不住了，“呜”的一声，眼泪成珠子似的开始往下掉。

李赫宰看着她哭得一颤一颤的样子，心里酸涩又发堵，半晌，他伸出手摸上对方的头发，小心地揉了揉。两个人就这样一个流泪一个陪着，在门口待了半个多小时。

04

哭够了的李东顺抬起头，睫毛上挂着泪珠，“李赫宰，你不冷吗？” 

十一月的晚上气温已经很低，加上今天风大，只穿着一件校服的李赫宰已经冻得开始流鼻涕。

他吸了几下鼻子：“嗯，冷，我能去你家烤烤暖气吗？”

李东顺一巴掌拍在对方的脑门上：“你又想干嘛？变态。”

“快回家，不要在这里烦我了。”说着她用脚开始赶人。

李赫宰蹭蹭跑到楼梯下面，仰头冲着李东顺咧着嘴笑：“那明天我陪你去医院，八点我在这里等你，别忘了啊。”

李东顺没有回答，红着脸钻进了屋子。

05

第二天早晨，她一开门，那两条熟悉的长腿又在一下一下地踢着花坛。

“这大理石早晚有一天要被你踢碎了。”阳光好到让李东顺有心情开了个玩笑。

“等你好长时间了，挺好看一女的，怎么这么拖拉。”他回击，用余光偷偷瞄东顺的反应，对方没理他，自顾自地往前走。

两个人站在公交站等车，李东顺故作自然地开口：“你哪来这么多钱借给我。”

“零花钱而已，别太有负担。”他撒谎了，这钱是他问他表哥金钟云死缠了好久借的。

李东顺信了。李赫宰家里有钱的事她也听说过，只是没想到有钱到这个程度。

“不管怎么样，还是谢谢你。钱我总有一天会还给你的，你要收利息也没关系。”

“你别忘了就行。”李赫宰看着阳光下，少女洁白的脸庞和纤长的睫毛，突然有种希望李东顺一辈子都不要忘记他的念头。

看着李赫宰在收费窗口弄好手续，朝自己走过来，李东顺松了一口气，紧绷已久的神经也终于松弛了一些。

她把李赫宰手里的收据抢过来，看了看，仔细收进钱包，“等着我就拿着这个找你还钱，不会弄丢的。” 

“知道了知道了。”李赫宰看了眼手机，“快到探望时间了，要不要去看看你爸爸。”

李东顺点了点头。李赫宰在大厅等她，医生帮东顺穿好防护服和口罩，她趴在玻璃上看着床上那个自己最亲近的人，心像被钳子揪住一样的疼。

被护目镜挡着，她擦不到眼泪，只能任其往下流。“我会在学校认真读书，努力赚钱等你回家的。拜托一定要好起来，爸爸…”

06

两个人从医院出来时正好是晚饭时间。李赫宰拉着李东顺，神秘兮兮地说要带她去一个她准喜欢的地方吃东西。二十分钟后，李东顺对着小巷子里的炒年糕店怔怔地发愣。

“这就是你说的好地方？”

“昂，真的很好吃，走，带你尝尝。”

热气腾腾的炒年糕端上来，上面淋满了辣酱，混合着拉面和泡菜。李东顺不情愿地嘟囔：“这不就是到处都有的东西嘛，我家附近也有，非要跑到这么远的地方来吃。”

“真的不一样，啊，张口。”李赫宰夹起一块包着泡菜的年糕送到她嘴边，李东顺张开嘴咬了一小半，嚼了嚼：“嗯…确实还可以。”

“别装了，明明就是很好吃。”李赫宰非常自然地把她咬剩下的填进嘴里。

一旁的东顺目睹他的举动，悄悄红了耳根。

07

周一的早晨，李赫宰又出现在了楼下。

东顺换上了校服，把黑亮的长发束成高马尾，露出光洁白皙的脸颊和线条优美的下颌，“你怎么又来了？”

“你都多长时间没去学校了，我怕你忘了路，过来带带你。”

“呀，你觉得我是傻瓜吗？”

“开个玩笑而已，你怎么又生气了。”

李东顺“哼”了一声不理他，他厚着脸皮蹭到人身旁，和她并着肩走：“别生气嘛，我就是，想和你一起去学校。”

“臭流氓！”

李赫宰心里后悔，都怪自己当初给人家留下了那么个破印象，导致现在他怎么示好东顺都觉得他是在耍流氓，是变态。

李赫宰有种到学校就手刃了罪魁祸首曺圭贤的冲动。

08

不知不觉间，李东顺生活里的每个角落都画上了李赫宰的身影。

早晨李赫宰定会准时在她家楼下出现，等她一起上学，尽管他家和东顺家并不在同一个方向；课间东顺去洗手间，也能在走廊里碰见李赫宰，和一群人勾肩搭背地在她班级附近游荡；中午李赫宰也不回宿舍了，陪着东顺吃饭，给她补习数学，晚上再勤勤恳恳地把人送回家；周末东顺去医院陪床，去打工，李赫宰也总是要问东问西，问她冷不冷饿不饿，用不用自己去接她。中间从来没有过什么越距的行为和暧昧的话，就像东顺的影子一样，一直跟在她身旁。

李东顺虽然倔，但归根结底只是个18岁的小女生，跟其他人一样，面对一个对自己这么好的人根本没什么抵抗力，况且对方还很帅气，性格也很好。

可是赫宰那个傻子，也过于像一个父亲了，对自己好但一句暗示的话也不说，李东顺背地里烦闷地咬牙。 

他对自己这么好，不会只是在提醒自己要记得还钱吧？东顺甚至冒出了这样的猜想。

可一想到对方对着自己笑起来时，那藏都藏不住的牙龈，李东顺又是一阵悸动。

这个流氓，到底喜不喜欢自己啊？

再这样下去，她要忍不住先表白了。

李东顺把头连带着烦恼埋进自己的胳膊，心砰砰地跳。

09

今天是周六，李赫宰给东顺打了五个电话都没有人接，他赶紧跑去她家里，发现房门也锁着，正紧张的不行的时候，东顺的电话突然拨了进来。

“喂，赫宰？”

“呀李东顺，你跑到哪里去了，为什么一上午不接电话，也不回我的kkt。”

“啊，对不起嘛，昨天医生告诉我说爸爸可以出ICU了，所以我一大早就来医院了，忙到现在才看手机，不是故意不回你的。”

李东顺此时站在病房楼的洗手间里，小声地讲话。她昨天晚上收到医生的消息，告诉她病人恢复了意识，再观察一晚如果一切稳定的话，就可以转到普通病房，她高兴的一晚上没有睡觉，本来打算当下就过去，但是医生劝她先好好休息，明早再来也不迟。

可她怎么睡的着呢？从出事到现在，已经三个月了，她真的很想，很想很想和爸爸说话，摸一摸他的脸。

安置好了一切后，李东顺总觉得自己忘了什么事，到了下午三四点，她才猛地想起来没有把这个好消息告诉那个人。

“赫宰，爸爸终于醒了，我好开心。”

“谢谢你。”

李东顺有些哽咽：“没有你我真的不知道怎么办。真的谢谢你，赫宰，我可能这辈子都，都报答不了你。”

“虽然我以前对你很凶，但还是，很谢谢，谢谢你。”

这是李赫宰第二次见她哭，第一次的时候他忍着冷风僵了快一个小时，这次他也一样，僵硬在电话那头。 

突然，他开窍了似的，“你别哭，顺顺你别哭，你在那里等我，别动，我马上到。”

说完他招了辆出租车，让司机火急火燎地冲到了医院。

爸爸在睡觉，李东顺安静地坐在病房外的长椅上，拨弄着手机，但实际上心思全然不在那上面。

一阵急促的脚步声从远处传来，紧接着李赫宰“哼哧哼哧”地停在了她面前。

“你，你这么急干嘛。”

“听见你哭，我着急。先等一下等我喘口气。”

李东顺被他逗笑了，“我不哭了嘛。”

李赫宰一本正经地看着她：“顺顺，我也不知道我是怎么了，一上午找不到你就，就不知道该怎么办好。我也不想看见你哭，只想让你笑。”

“你跟我在一起吧，这样我就可以一直待在你身边，也可以在你哭的时候抱抱你了。”

李东顺突然就从双颊红到了脖子，她害羞，又要摆出一副淡定的表情：“虽然可以跟你在一起，但是钱我还是得还的。”

李赫宰听了她的话，笑得像一只被投食了肉干的萨摩耶。

“好好，你想干什么都行。”

“你先回去啦，我还要在这里陪爸爸。”她轻轻推了推自己的新男朋友，“后天学校见。”

“可我才刚来啊，”李赫宰蔫了，“那你亲我一口，”他指了指脸，“我就走。”

李东顺心想，流氓果然还是改不了本性。

但是这次她主动踮起了脚，“啾”地一下吻在了流氓的侧脸。

10

又是中午，两个人照例在教室里学习。空荡荡的教室只有李赫宰细声讲题的声音,和东顺不时的回应和提问。

“那这个方程要怎么设啊？为什么我明明代了公式还是错了。”

李赫宰看着她嘟着嫣红色的小嘴，有点心猿意马，突然就起了混心思：“你说什么？”

“我问怎么设啦，你不知道吗。”

李赫宰勾起一个坏笑，手悄悄搭在东顺大腿上，凑到她耳朵边低语：“来，哥哥给你看看是怎么射的。”

东顺发觉不对劲，品了品他的语气和重音才发觉自己被人调戏了，脸通红地去掐抚摸着自己腿根的大手，“你干嘛…讨厌！”

李赫宰欺身向下，男性的鼻息打在东顺的脸上，接着肉肉的双唇便裹上了她的，李赫宰温柔细致地啃咬，舌头在对方口腔里舔舐。东顺没受过这种刺激，她的初吻也只是两年前胡乱的一个轻碰而已，此时的她有些招架不住，舒服地小声地嘤咛着。

李赫宰的手缓缓向上，从腿根经过少女紧致的腰线，最后覆在了那对发育良好的胸乳上。东顺的脸蛋好，身材也好，清瘦但是该有料的地方又挺又翘，胸脯和屁股都是浑圆又肥嫩，平时被校服堪堪盖住看不分明，此时李赫宰隔着那层布料亲手感受，美好的手感让他欲罢不能。

东顺的手微微抵住李赫宰的胸膛，气息杂乱。李赫宰一只手揽着她的肩，一只手从上衣下摆伸进去，隔着内衣揉搓乳房。

“嗯…顺顺，这个要怎么脱…”

李东顺羞得一句话也说不出来，连人的眼睛都不好意思看。李赫宰只能自己尝试着把手伸到后面，捣鼓那几个扣子，没想到他三下两下真的给弄开了，他洋洋自得地趴在东顺耳边：“怎么样，我是不是很厉害。”被东顺的小拳头锤了下肩窝。

没有布料的阻挡，那两团浑圆的手感给了李赫宰莫大的刺激，李东顺也被他的玩弄趴在对方肩上，喘息连连。

李赫宰舔弄她的耳垂脖颈还不够，他摸了摸东顺通红的小脸，试探地问：“想到顺顺的衣服里看看，顺顺让哥哥进去吧。”

李东顺闭着眼睛，不置可否，李赫宰低下身子，校服很宽松，李赫宰就那么钻进了她的上衣，含住硬起来的乳头，像孩子吮奶一样用力地舔吸，边用舌尖拨弄。他的右手顺着东顺的内裤滑了进去，耻毛下方是软软的花蒂，再往下探，他沾到了一指尖的黏液。

他直起身来跟东顺接吻：“宝贝湿得好快，水好多…”

“哥哥用手指帮你…”

“嗯…哈…不要…”东顺的声音几近呜咽，却在李赫宰把手指探进去的那一刻声音突然变调：“呜…好涨…疼…”

李赫宰知道他的小宝贝喜欢他的动作，就继续试探着往里进，手指触碰到一层瓣膜，他轻轻一用力，一股热流淌了出来，李东顺发出一声短促的尖叫。他抽出几张干净的卫生纸，给人擦拭干净，亲吻对方的嘴唇来分散她的痛意。

等到东顺的兴致又高涨的时候，他把手指又探入了那温暖湿润的小穴，尝试着抽插了几下。李东顺伏在他身上呻吟，在他戳到某个凸起时，她突然尖叫着扭动了一下。李赫宰会意地朝着那一点用力，李东顺随着他的动作紧蹙着眉头，身子颤动，她努力地咬住下唇，不想发出声音。

“顺顺想叫就叫吧，叫出来给哥哥听。”

“呜…不要…”

“哈…不行…不行了…啊…”

随着李赫宰的加快，东顺呜咽的声音越来越密急，突然一阵规律的痉挛，她的腹部高高的抬起，肉穴从内里喷出一股温热的清液。

李赫宰吸着她的耳垂，把手指抬起来凑到她的眼前：“看，顺顺的水弄了哥哥一手，怎么办…”

东顺脸涨起一阵绯红。李赫宰的下身还涨着难受，裹在裤子里满满的一包，他一边抚慰着女友的乳头，一边拉开自己的裤链，拉着东顺的小手覆在自己的阴茎上。

“帮哥哥弄弄吧…好顺顺…哥哥难受…”

东顺不敢弄出太大声音，只能顺着他，让他带着自己的手撸动那根硕大的肉棒。东顺的手又细又嫩，撸动在他的阴茎上的感觉是李赫宰以往自慰时从未体验过的快感。

东顺无师自通地抚过冠状沟，引起李赫宰一声满足的长叹。

“宝贝，再快点。”

东顺手都麻了，在心里偷偷埋怨男友怎么还不射，她突然福至心灵，俯下身，伸出舌头在阴茎顶端舔了一口。

李赫宰身上一阵颤栗，他低头，对上东顺抬头望自己的无辜清纯的眼神，感觉自己又硬了几分，他深呼吸着把东顺的头往下压，东顺乖巧地含住肉棒，收起牙齿努力地舔吸。

“哈…顺顺，”李赫宰把人扶起来，捧着她的脸接吻，“想射了…”

东顺边回吻着，边用手快速撸动。突然一声男性的低喘，阴茎前端开始吐出汩汩粘稠的浊液。

李赫宰紧紧把人搂进怀里：“宝贝…好爱你…”

班里的小胖总是最勤快的一个，午休结束立马跑来了教室，准备去饮水机处打水。他一进门，看见班长李赫宰和他的女朋友凑在一起，打了声招呼。

“班长，还在学习啊，要上课了。”

李东顺靠在人胳膊上不敢说话，李赫宰偷偷把一团团的纸巾扔进课桌旁的垃圾袋，镇定地回了句：“嗯。这就讲完了。你来的挺早。”

小胖傻呵呵乐了：“我这不是老是睡不着嘛，去打水了哈。”

“嗯。去吧。”

李赫宰低头冲着怀里的女朋友坏笑了一下，又重重地在人嘴唇上亲了一口。

11

年轻的身体总是有无限的热情和活力。李赫宰口袋里常备着几个避孕套，一逮到机会就拉着东顺进昏暗的器材室、进没人的洗手间、进操场旁的小树林。东顺一副身子被他摸得透透的，哪里敏感李赫宰一清二楚。她觉得自己也变淫荡了，做爱时的叫声从忍耐的呻吟逐渐变成了浪叫。

某天李赫宰跟着东顺去病房照顾东顺爸爸，和蔼的男人早就听东顺讲过了她和赫宰的事，他也很感激和喜欢这个善良的年轻男孩子，总是嘱咐东顺对人家好点，不要耍性子。

东顺嘟着嘴答应，但听见爸爸一直夸赫宰的好又悄悄扬起了嘴角，她高兴，便乖巧地坐在床边削苹果，结果俯身扔苹果皮的时候差点露出脖子和肩膀上的红痕，所幸东顺爸爸没有注意到。李赫宰看着，惊出一后背冷汗。

回家时他把这件事偷偷讲给东顺听，吓得东顺瞪大了眼睛。

“都怪你！”

“我爸都不知道，其实你就是个坏蛋。”

李赫宰灿烂地笑：“可是叔叔很喜欢我啊，”他把脸在东顺颈窝里拱啊拱：“你不也挺喜欢我的吗？昨天晚上叫老公叫哥哥叫的很好听。”

东顺想还嘴，但看着对方帅气的脸，立马没了脾气。

李东顺懊恼，果然不能找流氓做男朋友，尤其是那种借了你钱，还长得特别帅的男朋友。

FIN.


End file.
